


Halloween Masquerade

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: High School and College AU's [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Couples Costumes, F/M, High School AU, halloween party, matching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: PROMPT- Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what’s your name AU(Very little Westallen so far, mainly this is a story for Snowstorm. AKA Ronnie and Caitlin)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So I can’t really think of any pop-culture couples that I want to use so I’m just going to make this up. Caitlin is going as a Snow Queen and Ronnie as a Fire King, and for the sake of the fic their costumes are from some popular show.  
> NEW NOTE: I thought of a couple to use, they are from the book series Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr. So I’m going to go back and edit this story. 

Examining my face in the mirror I’m glad to see my frosty makeup has help up quite well, and I’m pleased with my skills having done it all myself.

            Satisfied I exit the restroom and make my way through the heavily decorated house to the living room which has been converted into a dancefloor. “Hey Iris! Barry!” I call out, worming my way through the crowd to her side. She looks spectacular if I do say so myself, I did her makeup. She came as the Summer Queen, Aislinn, from our favorite series, and convinced Barry to come as Seth. She is decked out in beautiful warm hues that look amazing on her. They’re dating, which is why we wanted him to come in the couple costume.

            I came as the Winter Queen, partially as a joke because everyone at school seems to think that’s what I am anyway, an ice queen. I’ve donned a snowy white blonde wig and icy blue contacts. My dress is light blues with fake fur placed strategically, and my crown is silver with snowflakes. I used shades of blue around the edges of my face, looking very much like frost.

            “Hey Caitlin.” Iris greets me and pulls me into a hug before going back to dancing with Barry, who smiles at me in greeting.

            I shriek as Cisco pops out of nowhere and shouts at us, and I’m not the only one who jumps and yells. I slap his arm as he laughs at me.

            “So, who’s your date Caitlin?” He teases me when he’s caught his breath.

            “I don’t have one?” I give him a look, wondering if he’s serious as he already knew I didn’t’ have one.

            “Yes, you do,” he snorts, “the summer king over there. I just saw him, who is he?” He nudges me with his elbow.

            “What are you talking about?”

            “OH,” His eyes widen slightly, “You’re serious. Well, there’s this guy here as the summer king from that series, Wicked Lovely. So I just assumed he was your secret date or something.” He shrugs.

            I blink at him, and he points, “Yeah, there he is.” I turn, still feeling slightly confused and I find a handsome stranger decked to the nines just like we are, and he is wearing shades of red, orange and yellow that look really good on him.

            “Who’s that?” I ask as I look at him and Cisco scoffs, “I just said I don’t know. I thought he was your mysterious secret date, remember?”

            “Right.” I murmur, and I feel my lips part slightly as his eyes meet mine. I feel a slide nudge and Iris squeezes my shoulders, “Go talk to him, now. He’s super cute, and he’s looking at you. In fact, he’s staring.”  I bite my lip as I look back at her. She’s so happy being in a relationship with Barry, and I’m somewhat jealous about that. I don’t really get in relationships, mostly because of the whole ice queen thing. Cisco even calls me Elsa. She squeezes my shoulder encouragingly, “Just do it, you know you want to.”

            “Let’s go get something to drink.” Cisco suggests, and Iris jumps on the idea and drags both boys away, leaving me alone. I watch them go, feeling nervous and unsure this time. Taking a deep breath I turn around only to jump in surprise when the handsome King is right behind me.        

            “Oh!” I gasp, my hands clutching at my chest above my heart.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” His voice is velvety to my ears, and he offers me a cup of punch which I accept, still embarrassed.

            “So, My Queen, are you having an enjoyable evening?” His smile is charming as he flirts with me and I find myself blushing under the attention.

            “I am now.” I give him a smirk that I hope he thinks is attractive over the top of my drink, trying my hand at flirting with him.

            “I’m Ronnie.” He offers his hand and I place my much smaller one in his. “I’m Caitlin.” We smile at each other and he lifts our hands up so that he can kiss the back of mine. My cheeks heat up, and I know I’m blushing under my make-up.

            “Tis a pleasure, Queen Caitlin.” I giggle, feeling flattered.

            “Would you care to dance, My Queen?” He asks softly, giving me a handsome half pleading look while still holding my hand close to him.

            “I’d love to.” I only pause for the briefest of moments before finishing, “My King.”  I sort of purr the last part, feeling a bit daring in my beautiful costume.

            We set our drinks aside and he pulls me close, and we begin to slow dance. While we dance, flirting comes easily and he continues to address me as ‘My Queen’ while I in turn call him ‘My King’, we play the part of our characters.


End file.
